


Begin in Crimson, End in Violet

by IchyToaster



Series: The Curious Instrumentation of Charm and Wit [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Diego is Desert Bluffs Carlos, Duke Diego, Multi, Prince Carlos, Videntefernandez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchyToaster/pseuds/IchyToaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lied when they said the hardest thing to do was to fly.<br/>It's when you try to get back up after someone breaks your wings. </p><p>"You've missed me, haven't you, querido?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin in Crimson, End in Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to videntefernandez.tumblr.com for their brilliant (and hilarious) work. The concept of Diego is great.

It had been two months.

With Nox in good standing, and the leaves starting to change and the winds starting to leave goosebumps on the soft skin of the prince, it was time to return to Vale. His father had decided that it was in his best interest for Carlos to live somewhere else for a change, and thankfully, that was not a boarding school. He was to stay at the Palmer estate for a second time, and he was definitely going to make himself comfortable this time. He had missed the silk that was the sound of Cecil’s voice and the feeling of his skin against his own. His mind and heart had not strayed from the deep blue eyes that looked at him with the adoration of a child.

He… he loved Cecil.

The word was weird in his mind, and the way it sounded as it curled against his lips and left his tongue. Carlos was hesitant to say it, and though his younger sister had drilled him into confidence before she left for boarding school, the Prince was more nervous than ever. He was nervous to see Cecil, to talk to him. What would he say?

The carriage traveled down a vaguely familiar path that led to the estate, and large oak trees lined the gravel trail guided him to the place he had longed to be. Carlos wrung his hands nervously, looking out the window and breathing calmly. There was something so strange about seeing the heir after so long… it felt… different.

****  
  


………

It had been two months.

Two months since Prince Carlos had kissed him, and now, two hours of trying to look his best for the man that was constantly on his mind. Cecil looked at himself in the mirror in the parlor, smoothing over the part in his hair, though the waves bounced back up and curled out again. The heir sighed in annoyance through his nose, trying to act as calm as possible. His mother had already prepared tea for them in the weeping willows that afternoon, and Cecil was terrified. The blond sat down in one of the decorated chairs, holding his head in his hands and groaning. Khoshekh came to sit next to him, meowing and looking at him with his green eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that…” Cecil groaned and glared at his companion, who pawed at his shoe and gave a short reply. “Yes, but what if he doesn’t return my affections?” The blond whined and laid back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling. The cat proceeded to hop into his master’s lap, purring again and curling up. Cecil rolled his eyes.  “Khoshekh, get off. Not now.” The cat did as it was told, sashaying off into the other room, and the man sighed.

And then the sound…

The ringing sound that normally wouldn’t phase anyone but the sound made Cecil jump up like a dog, and blood rose to his cheeks immediately.

The sound rattled his bones floods his ears and the young man jolted, terrified of what was behind the door.

“Cecil?”

The sound of the voice was all that the young man needed, and he bolted for the door, heart racing, and blood boiling. He opened the door and his eyes met amber ones that glazed over at the sight of him. He smiled, eyes watering and Carlos grinned at his lover, setting his bag down before Cecil ran into his arms.

“Carlos!” Cecil gasped, arms wrapping around his beloved and lips pressing to the other’s before quickly pulling away to speak. “Carlos! Oh my darling brilliant Prince how I’ve missed you…” Cecil sighed… fingers already entangled in the familiar locks of Carlos’ hair. The Spaniard smiled, kissing Cecil gently and sighing through his nose. His fingers tugged lightly at the other’s teal waist coat. Palmer pulled away and sighed, lips gently brushing against the other’s. His eyes were still closed, their breath being exchanged between one another.

“I’ve missed you so much…” Carlos said quietly and Cecil smiled, his eyes still staring at the Prince’s soft lips.

“So have I…”

The silence calmed the two of them, and Carlos started to draw away from Cecil slowly, though his heart told him otherwise, but there was suddenly a presence between the two of them, and it meowed incessantly, looking up at the other man and purring. Carlos laughed softly, taking a step back to make room for Khoshekh.

“I don’t think we have been formerly introduced, Cecil.” The Prince chuckled, and Cecil picked up the feline, which purred, it’s green eyes analyzing Carlos to see if he was worthy or not.

“Well, this one is Khoshekh, the oldest of the six, and probably the most clever.” The younger man smiled, fingers running through the dark fur of the animal. “Do you want to pet him?” Cecil asked, his blue eyes gazing up at Carlos, who backed away from the cat.

“Ah- no, sorry Cecil. I have horrible allergies when it comes to cats.” The Prince apologized and Cecil pouted a bit, setting the cat down and letting it wander off.

“Well that’s too bad. They are very fascinating creatures, Carlos. Surely you have researched them.” Cecil asked, starting to guide Carlos to the east wing of the house, where tea would be served in a few moments. Carlos nodded and smiled, striding through the house with the same cane as he did the first time he visited.

“Yes, but only in books, sadly. I do like them though. It’s just… my immune system does not.” Carlos chuckled, and Cecil did as well, though the poor soul had not a clue of what Carlos meant. The Heir guided Carlos out onto the porch of the east side of the house, the forest of weeping willows whispering with the wind. Carlos had missed this just as much as he had missed Cecil. He loved the silence and the calm serenity of it all.

Cecil walked down the stairs, the prince following behind, and strolled through the trees slowly, giving Carlos a bit of time to catch up. There was a calm in the air that Carlos had not felt in a while. The sound of nature rather than the sound of bickering men brought Carlos at peace, and he sighed softly, looking up at the blue sky with peace of mind, something he hadn’t felt in weeks.

“What do you think?” Cecil asked, coming upon a table set out for the two of them. A small square silver table had been set out, and a white lace cloth was put over it neatly. A tea tray laid on top of it, small cakes stacked on a small tower, accompanied by finger sandwiches. A china tea set sat upon the silver tea tray, a hot pot of water and an assortment of herbs and flowers to choose from as a drink.  The prince smiled and looked at Cecil with a small smile.

“It’s wonderful.”

After lunch, Carlos and Cecil strolled through the trees again, getting farther and farther away from the mansion. The wind was calm and the leaves on the willows swaying gently from side to side, calming the prince a bit.

The world was so peaceful around him… the noise of his life seemed to disappear in Vale. It was like a second world for him, and every second he spent in it, the more he never wanted to leave. Cecil was flipping through the pages of a novel he was reading for his french course as they walked, mumbling the words softly under his breath in a language Carlos couldn’t understand, but knew that he wanted to drown himself in the very essence of every syllable Cecil uttered. Carlos watched him, though his eyes gazed around at the trees, he still looked on at his…

his what…?

Companion? Friend?...Lover?

Carlos stopped watching the world around him for a second, eyes analyzing Cecil the way he would as if he was looking at a specimen. The murmur of words stopped, and Cecil looked up at the scientist.

“Carlos..? Carlos, is everything alright?” Cecil’s baritone voice asked softly, his sapphire eyes widening a bit as he looked at the prince. Carlos laughed softly, blushing a bit and looking down at the ground, both of them stopping.

“Oh- pardon my stare, Cecil… It’s just…”

“Yes?” Cecil’s eyes widened a bit more, though Carlos still gazed downward.

“I love your voice, and just-”

Why was this so hard? How could he observe every detail and take note of every moment, but this complex world of emotions was something Carlos never understood, and as his words started to get trapped in his throat, he blushed even more, eyes darting up to Cecil’s for a second before he got too nervous. The heir smiled, giggling a bit, and closing his book.

“It’s alright Carlos… I mean if you can’t explain it in words, surely you can in any other way.” The way Cecil’s tone hinted all the ludicrous things and his voice dripping with sin, Carlos grinned, his blush rising in his cheeks.

As much as a scientist observed anything and absolutely everything, the point where Cecil’s book dropped from his hand and the point where Carlos’ hands were holding Cecil’s wrists against the trunk of a weeping willow was one of the most blurry memories, but the events after that was like a memory of a few seconds prior.

Carlos didn’t hesitate one bit, his lips locking with Cecil’s, who sighed in response, chest moving up and down slowly. The Prince chuckled softly, letting go of Cecil’s wrists and letting them fall. His fingertips brushed methodically on the insides of Cecil’s wrists as his lips pressed and sucked on Cecil’s neck again. The heir was broken, back arching and mouth open in a silent moan. His eyes closed immediately, and the Prince’s fingers ran along Cecil’s spine, running up and down and back again with every arch. The blond trembled, trying to express his emotions, but only managing a few gasps and hitched breaths. Carlos purred in the other’s ear and Cecil moaned again, eyelids fluttering.

“Oh, _qui je vous manqué_ ~” Cecil murmured, and the Prince came back with a low voice, tongue rolling the beautiful foreign tones into the other man’s ear, his teeth gently tugging at Cecil’s flesh.

“ _Oh, eres tan hermoso, tan, tan hermoso_ …” Carlos grinned as Cecil trembled under his touch, sighing softly and biting his lower lip. “Ah-Carlos!~” He sighed, relaxing under his lover’s touch and tilting his head to the side. Carlos smiled against his skin, pulling away and looking into his eyes.

“So beautiful…” He smiled, kissing Cecil again, who giggled against his lips. “So quick.” The blond quipped back with a grin as he rested his head against the trunk. Carlos blushed, looking down for a second, only to raise his head up again at the call of his name.

“Don’t be ashamed of it, Carlos. It’s… nice.” Cecil smiled, kissing the other’s nose. The Prince laughed softly, gaze going to the grass again and Cecil giggled. “So bashful for a Prince.” He murmured, tilting Carlos’ chin up with two fingers after getting out of the other’s grasp. The Spaniard had not a word on his tongue, blush getting more visible, and the blond smiled, kissing the Prince gently, his other hand moving to cup the side of Carlos’ face. The other in turn tilted his head to the side, eyes fluttering closed and heartbeat starting to escalate, but he had never felt more relaxed. Cecil was like a medicine to him,the perfect antidote to heal all his wounds. It was perfect how all their emotions and feelings could be expressed in such simple gestures, and how Carlos’ stress melted like ice in summer, and his heartbeat raced as Cecil came closer, their minds connecting in such a way he had never felt before.

“Oh Cecil…” The Prince sighed as his lips were inches from Cecil’s

“Yes..?”

“Cecil I- oh wonderful Cecil…” Why was it so hard? Why couldn’t he just say it? Why couldn’t he just express everything he ever wanted to say to Cecil in just a few words? Why did his stomach knot and his heart throb? Why did this boy of a man make him so--

 

“Cecil?”

 

The blond’s head turned away, and Carlos immediately picked up the book that had fallen, stepping away from Cecil after handing him the literature.  

“Cecil? Your Mother told me you were out here… Cecil?”

Oh no.

“Y-yes Father?” Cecil called back hesitantly, eyes looking at Carlos before stepping away from the tree in search of the source of the voice.

“There you are.” Rodrick Palmer looked at his son with a smile. Rodrick was never one to smile. They were always filled with contempt, at least when directed at Cecil. He nodded towards Carlos, who did the same back.

The blond looked at his father, almost too scared for his own life. His father’s blue eyes were cold, dead; the ice blue stare gave Cecil chills to his bones, wishing he never felt his gaze on the back of his neck or chilling his bones until he was numb.

“I was looking to tell you about Carlos, but it seems there is no need.” Roderick said with a chuckle, his ivory cane gripped in his hand like a vice, the green orb on top glistening with sweat. Not of nervousness, of anger. If Roderick Palmer was nervous, he might as well be dead. The anger and frustration that welled within the father’s soul terrified Cecil, and his counterpart observed that silently.  

Cecil smiled back, laughing with an aching nervousness. “Is there anything you wanted to ask father?” He inquired nervously, his hands at his sides in fists.

The man nodded.

“Yes, I would like to talk with you after dinner tonight, yes?”

Roderick said it as if Cecil really had a choice in the matter. He nodded, joints moving like a rusted machine.

“Good. Carlos,” Palmer nodded to Cecil’s lover and he smiled stiffly, nodding back without a word. “I will see you then, Cecil.” Roderick murmured, and like that, he was gone.

………

Dinner was almost silent. Cecil had requested to have dinner in the rose garden. The weather was a bit cooler, the wind a bit louder, and the birds a bit quieter. Carlos looked at Cecil, sighing softly.

“Don’t worry… it’s probably just about the-”

“Those god awful plantations. Don’t talk about them.” Cecil growled, glaring up at the Prince from his plate. The other stayed silent, only listening to the other pine.

“Cecil!” He didn’t answer, he only rose, setting his cloth on his plate and walking back inside. Carlos stayed.

Cecil walked in, and it was only his father sitting by the fire, a glass of whiskey in one hand and his cane by his side. Felicity was nowhere in sight. Her footsteps were heard from time to time, but there was no sign of her.  Cecil didn’t worry too much. Sometimes his mother enjoyed a day to herself, just painting and letting Maureen run everything.

“Sit.” Roderick’s voice indicated that this conversation was to be long. Cecil smoothed out his blue vest, sitting across from his father, perfect posture, perfect manner, eloquently speaking as told from a young age.

“You wanted to speak with me?” The blond asked, his voice though the same pitch as his father’s sounded unsure. The other man nodded, fingers drumming on the arm of the chair.

“Cecil… there is much to discuss, but for now I will tell you the most important for now.”

His son got scared. How much? What was so important? What was less important? Roderick’s idea of ‘important’ and Cecil’s idea were very different.

“The Academy that Carlos is going to, it’s one of the best in this country. Well educated, talented men have left that school and have gone on to do wonderful things, Cecil.”

Oh no not this. All the blond did was nod as his father spoke, not wanting any backlash from this.

“I want that for you as well Cecil,”

_What about what I want?_

“but Felicity would rather you go somewhere else.”

_Oh._

“There is an institution for the arts not too far from Carlos’ school. You’ll be starting the same time as him. Understood?”

Cecil didn’t know what to think. Finally, his skills were being put to the test in an environment where he could grow and be himself. All his life, trapped in a cage, and he was finally being set free. He nodded, starting to smile a bit.

“Thank you father.” He breathed. Roderick nodded, and as Cecil started to get up, his father stopped him.

"Don't dissapoint me, Cecil." He growled, his eyes gazing up at him. Cecil cowered, nodding and swallowing nervously. Roderick let him leave, and Cecil let those last few moment slip his mind, to happy about being able to leave this god forsaken estate. He dashed up the oak stairs eagerly, looking to the east wing, where Cecil kept his instruments and paints, he saw a silhouette pass, footsteps slow and light. Cecil didn't call out to his mother. He knew not to. Instead he went to the west wing, dying to tell Carlos of the splendid news.

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests? Ask me at itheperson.tumblr.com


End file.
